


Chasing Rainbows

by chasitychase



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasitychase/pseuds/chasitychase
Summary: Chase Meridian is dating the wrong kind of man
Relationships: Chase Meridian/Other





	Chasing Rainbows

Disclaimer: Chase Meridian and Selina Kyle do not belong to me. They are property of Warner Bros.

Chasing Rainbows

July 1997:

The beautiful Dr. Chase Meridian stepped into the house where she had lived in part of the time she was growing up, her mother Katherine trailing after her. Chase and her younger sister Chasity, were visiting at their mother’s house for a BBQ dinner. Katherine had just picked up Chase and her brown and white long hair Chihuahua Trixie, from her apartment in Gotham City. Usually Chase rode public transit or took a cab to her mother’s house, but just for the sake of convenience Katherine offered to pick her up instead. “I wonder if Chasity’s here yet.” said Chase to her mother. “I don’t know, if not, she should be here any min-“ Her words were cut off by an excited voice. “Chase! You’re here!” Chase’s 18- year- old sister, Chasity emerged from the hallway, walking swiftly toward her. Her female black Cocker spaniel, Lola trotted after her. Chasity put her arms around her older sister and gave her a great big hug, Chase hugging her just as much. Then Chasity reached up and gave Chase a kiss on the cheek before Chase bent down and kissed Chasity on the head. Afterwards Chasity turned to her mother for a hug, then bent down to greet Trixie as Chase did the same to Lola. “Hey there, sweetie!” she cooed to the tail wagging dog. “So, did you just get here, Chasity?” asked Katherine. “Yep, about twenty minutes before you guys got here,” replied Chasity. Chasity lived just a few blocks down from her mother in a house she rented by herself, so she always just walked over here. “Oh, I just love your dress, Chasity!” complimented Chase. “Thank you, Chase, I love yours too,” Chasity replied. Chasity was a short girl, 5’3”, with a very small body. She was a rather shy person, except to her family and other people she knew. She was also a very sweet, rather easygoing person. She had wavy medium brown hair that fell past her shoulders. She also had a fairly childish face. She was pretty. Maybe not the incredible beauty that Chase was, but cute pretty. Chase always thought her sister was adorable, even as she grew into a teen. A lot of people thought she was adorable. Today she was wearing a knee length yellow summer dress with white daisies on it and wide shoulder straps and was barefoot. Chase wore a longer summer dress with wide shoulder straps which was dark blue with bright pink hibiscus on it, along with brown open toed sandals. “Thank you,” smiled Chase The dresses each had a different effect on them. While Chase’s dress made her the knockout she already was, Chasity’s was cute. Katherine smiled warmly at her daughters’ exchanges. These two had always been very close, despite the nine - year age difference. “Well,” she said, “Shall we get out there and start barbequing?” Chasity put her hand on her stomach and “You bet, my tummy’s growling!” 

The three of them sat outside, at the picnic table, enjoying the warm late June evening, eating their hamburgers, the dogs sleeping nearby. Chasity had a veggie burger. She was a huge animal lover and vegetarian. Katherine looked across the table at her oldest daughter. “So, Chase, are you seeing anyone?” she asked as she raised one eyebrow. Chase knew what that gesture meant. She had always been attracted to the “bad boys” and both her parents did not approve. They knew she’d never date a criminal, but they wished she’d date nicer guys. Chase sighed and rolled her eyes. “Yes, mom, I am, and no, he’s not someone you’d approve of. His name’s Rocky, he rides a Harley, and he works at a body shop. And he wears leather jackets. But he’s not that bad of a man. Maybe he has a “bad boy persona, ok, but not too bad.” If he was here eating with us, he’d use good manners. Look, can we talk about this later please?” Of course, Chase would prefer not at all, but knew her mother would bring it up sooner or later. Katherine shook her head slightly. “Oh, alright,” she said, “I do want us to have a pleasant dinner.” “Thank you,” said Chase. Sitting beside Chase, Chasity was silent through their conversation, but she was thinking about it. While she wasn’t attracted to the kind of guys her sister dated, she didn’t really see the problem. As long as they weren’t the criminal type, in Chasity’s opinion, Chase could date who she wanted. She was 27 after all. But when Chase and their parents had these conversations Chasity didn’t want to bother getting in the middle of it. Now that the topic about Chase’s dating was over, the three of them moved on to other topics of conversation and they did indeed have a pleasant dinner. 

Later that evening the three of them and the dogs were gathered in the living room, Chasity and Chase on the couch, Katherine in the armchair across from them. Both dogs were sleeping in between them on the floor. But the sweetest scene was with Chase sitting upright with Chasity sitting beside her, leaning over and resting on her, her head nestled on Chase’s chest, sound asleep. Chase was stroking Chasity’s shoulder and occasionally her hair. A very common position for these two. A very demonstrative person with her family, Chasity still loved to cuddle with them. Add to the fact that both sisters were best friends. It had started with the sisters sitting on the couch as the family gathered in the living room. As soon as they had sat down Chasity immediately leaned over to rest her head on Chase’s breasts. She had stayed awake for a while like that and joined in the family’s conversations, but then her eyelids started to get heavy and she had drifted off to sleep, Chase’s bosoms being her comfortable pillow. Mother and daughter were talking quietly, so as not to wake Chasity. “So, Chase, about Rocky…” Katherine began. Feeling annoyed again, Chase dropped her head on the back of the couch to close her eyes and sigh. When she lifted her head up she said, “Mom, how many times do we have to go through this?” Katherine leaned forward in her chair and said, “To be honest with you, Chase, I’m a little leery of these guys you’re attracted to. So is your father.” “God, Mom, it’s not as if I date convicted murderers!” retorted Chase, “You know I’d never do that.” As Chase said that last sentence, she looked down at the dozing Chasity and stroked her hand down her sister’s head. Katherine know that meant Chase was emphasizing how that could endanger her sister as well as herself.  
“Yes, I know you wouldn’t, dear” said Katherine, “It’s not that, But I’m worried these guys could get drunk or something and manhandle you. Heck, even if they’re sober.” “I’ve not had a problem with that, Mom.” Said Chase reassuringly, “Yes, Rocky does like his beer, just like I like my wine,” At this Chase picked up her wine glass from the table beside her and sipped a bit of the red wine, as her mother did the same with her glass. “But he does not get all drunk and stupid. Even when he’s sober he doesn’t get stupid. And he’s smart enough not to get behind the wheel, or should I say behind the throttle,” Chase said as she chuckled, (her mother did not return a chuckle) “after he’s drank.” “All right, well,” said Katherine, still not fully convinced, “There’s the chance he could cheat on you.” “I don’t really see that happening,” said Chase, getting more annoyed, “For God’s sake, Mom, can’t we just drop it?” As she said this last sentence, she began to raise her voice a little in her annoyance. She felt Chasity stir slightly against her as she murmured quietly in her sleep. So, Chase stroked her tenderly as she made gentle shushing sounds until her sister quieted down and continued to doze on her. Sorry about that, sis, thought Chase to her sister as she continued to stroke her. Katherine threw her hands up and said “Ok, fine, we’ll drop it. It’s obvious I can’t convince you otherwise.” Then her face softened, as she said, “Aside from that, honey, your father and I are very proud of the fine young woman you’ve become, and your sister, both of you. You’ve got a successful career as a phycologist, you’re hard working, brilliant, beautiful. You watched out for your sister when she was younger. You’re just a good woman, Chase.” Chase smiled and said, “Thanks, mom, I’d get up and hug you, but…” she pointed her finger down at the sleeping Chasity, and moved it up and down, indicating her, “I’m kind of stuck here,” she chuckled. “Oh, that’s all right, dear. I’m free to move about,” said Katherine jokingly. She got up from her chair and crossed over to her daughter and they both hugged, being careful not to disturb Chasity. “I love you, mom,” said Chase. “I love you too, honey,” replied Katherine. She sat back in her chair. Chase and her mom spent the remainder of their evening sipping wine and converting. Chase’s dating life was not brought up. Meanwhile, Chasity continued to sleep away on her sister and she would continue to until it was time for them to get up and get ready for bed.

That night Chase lay awake, Trixie sleeping next to her on the bed. She was staying at her mother’s house tonight. Katherine had driven Chasity home earlier, so she wouldn’t have to walk in the dark. Now Chase lay on her side mulling over snippets of her life. She had lived in this house within this suburb called Gotham Park from the time she was a little girl to when she was a teen. It was a charming light blue one story three bedroom with a detached garage, built in the 60’s, like the other houses in this neighborhood, some being built in the 50’s. It had not been renovated or updated since then either. Oh, it didn’t look bad or tacky, and her mother kept it up really well. She didn’t hate it, and she still enjoyed visiting here, but this just wasn’t her particular taste. And while she didn’t hate the suburbs either, she much preferred the big city. She always had, even as a kid. She had a beautiful spacious apartment in Gotham with large balconies each off the living room window and off each bedroom window. It was very tastefully, sophisticatedly decorated. She even had her own punching bag in the spare bedroom which she used often. So, what’s mom so worried about? she thought to herself, If a guy did decide to get rough with me, I’ve got the skills to defend myself! Like most of Gotham, her apartment had been built in the 1800’s, so it had elegant columns and more character that a lot of modern buildings did not have these days. She used one of the large bedrooms for her psychologist’s office where she had patients come in. When she worked in there her beloved Trixie would often be in there with her, usually sleeping in her lap as she worked at her desk. Yeah, she loved her life in Gotham! After her parents divorced when she was a teen, she had moved here with her father, Owen. It was here he had met and married a woman named Selina Kyle, who he was still married to. For a while, Chase had been bitter about her dad having a new wife, especially one who was only seven years older than she! Somehow that just hadn’t sat well with Chase. Now, Chasity had been and still was very close to Selina, which was typical of the easygoing girl. As time went by Chase herself felt more at ease with Selina, although she was still slightly bothered by the closeness in their ages. And while she and Chasity hadn’t really grown up together very long in the same house, they had spent plenty of time together, visiting back and forth between Gotham and its suburb. Which they still did. Life’s pretty darn good, she thought to herself. She rolled over and glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. 11:00. Dang, she’d been laying here for quite a while now! Time to get some sleep. “Goodnight, Trixie,” she whispered to the sleeping Chihuahua, then drifted into slumber. 

The next day, Chase was back in Gotham, doing some paper work at her desk in her office. She was a criminal psychologist, specializing in multiple personalities. Trixie was indeed in her lap, snoozing away. Suddenly, she heard a distant rumble of a motorcycle. She gently woke Trixie then gently sat her on the floor and got up to walk over to the balcony. When she peered over it she saw it was indeed Rocky on his black and chrome Harley. He removed his helmet and shook out his black hair before looking up at her, smiling. He waved at her. “Hey there, babe!” he shouted up to her. Chase waved back. “Hey, you, come on up! I’ll unlock the front door, let yourself in,” she shouted back, then turned away from the edge of the balcony and walked into the living room, Trixie following. Seconds later she saw the door open and in stepped Rocky, helmet in hand. Rocky fit the bad boy image to a tee. He was just a few inches taller than Chase’s 5’11”. He was well muscled with black wavy hair. Not to mention a tattoo on each arm, one of a fierce looking Chinese dragon and one of an equally fierce looking coiled snake. They’ve been dating for about a month and a half now. “Oh, babe, so good to see you,” he said as he removed his leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack nearby. “Same here, darling,” said Chase lovingly. She stepped over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the mouth. He returned the favor and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. When they pulled apart he moved each hand on her upper arms and looked her over. “Damn, you look so hot and gorgeous!” It was true too. Chase had on a dark blue sleeveless sheath dress that stood above the knees. “Mmm, thank you, darling,” she replied in a seductive tone. Just then Rocky noticed Trixie standing near Chase. He reached down to pick up the tiny dog. “Hey, Trixie girl, how you doin?” Trixie responded by licking his face. “Oh, you’re such a good girl,” he cooed. He then handed her over to Chase who took her and held her in arms. Then they went and sat on the couch, Chase cradling Trixie in her lap. “So, how was your day down at the shop?” asked Chase. Rocky rolled his eyes and said “Oh, man, this is what my boss told me when I was chatting with him today. You see, we’re hiring right now.” Chase nodded her head in acknowledgement. At this moment Trixie decided to get off Chase’s lap and go lay against the throw pillow resting at the edge of the couch. “And this applicant, he comes in for an interview, right? Well, it was going good at first, but then this guy wanted to arm wrestle with the boss!” Now Chase rolled her eyes. “Oh, god, how childish,” she replied, “There’s other places if you want to do that, not at a job interview.” “I agree totally,” nodded Rocky, “I mean I arm wrestle with the guys at the shop all the time, but I do it when we’re on breaks and stuff, so it’s appropriate.” Chase nodded her agreement. “So, I guess that means the guy didn’t get the job, did he?” she asked knowingly. Rocky shook his head and said “Nope.” Chase shook her head at the interviewee’s foolishness. “Well, other than that, was everything ok?” she asked. “Oh, yeah,” replied Rocky, “Love workin down there, love the guys! You know, not every day’s perfect, but…” he said as he shrugged. Suddenly, he reached out and pulled her closer to him. He gently took hold of her chin with the tips of his fingers. “But you know what,” he said huskily, “You are pretty damn perfect.” “Oh, god, no, I’m not perfect, nobody is,” Chase replied, giggling lightly. “Yes, you are,” replied Rocky. “You’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen. Not to mention quite an athletic gal.” He tilted his head toward the bedroom where her punching bag was. It was true, she loved being athletic, she loved punching the hell out of that thing, she did it almost daily. Plus, she loved to go rock climbing sometimes. That was one activity Chasity did not care to join in with her. The thought of climbing up a sheer rock wall absolutely terrified her! So, Chase went with friends instead. “All right, all right, what ever you say,” Chase giggled again, then wrapped her arms around his neck. “Now, kiss me,” she said in a sultry tone. Rocky didn’t hesitate. He leaned forward and the two lost themselves in a long passionate kiss. Chase reached up her arm and thread it through Rocky’s black hair. Rocky did the same, reaching over to take Chase’s glorious blonde hair gently between his fingers and let it glide between them in a downward motion. “Mmmm,” Chase moaned pleasurably. Finally, the two broke apart. “Say, were you workin’ when I arrived?” asked Rocky. “Yes, I was at my desk doing paperwork,” replied Chase, “but that can wait until tomorrow, so don’t worry.” She looked up at the pendulum clock on the wall. It was after 5:30. “About time for me to knock off, anyway. You were planning to stay the night, weren’t you?” “Absolutely, babe!” Rocky replied. Rocky kept some pairs of boxer shorts and t-shirts at Chase’s apartment for the numerous times he slept over. “Wonderful!” Chase said as she ran a hand down Rocky’s cheek. “Would you like me to cook you something? Chicken alfredo, perhaps? With wine to drink?” Rocky nodded. “That sounds great, babe, thanks.” Chase smiled and said “You’re welcome. Now you just relax and let me do the cooking for you, ok?” “That’s nice of you, babe, you’re so good to me,” Rocky said as they got off the sofa and headed for the kitchen. Chase reached her hand over and ran the back of it down Rocky’s cheek again. “And vice versa,” she replied. Rocky smiled and covered the hand on his cheek with his own. Meanwhile, Trixie had woken up and gotten off the sofa to follow the couple. 

Pow! Pow, pow, pow! The next day Chase was in the spare bedroom hitting her punching bag. Trixie was laying on the bed. Today was Saturday, and unless she was needed to help with a crime case, she took weekends off. Rocky, on the other hand had to go work at the body shop. He had left earlier that morning. Last night had been wonderful as always. He had performed oral sex on her, she had done the same for him, then they had made fantastic love before falling asleep in each other’s arms. She loved that man! She stopped punching for a minute to look at the clock on the wall. 11:45. Rocky would be having his lunch break soon down at the shop. Chase smiled to herself. What a neat idea it would be to go down there and surprise him! The shop was in walking distance from her apartment, it wouldn’t take long to get there. He’d love that! 

She had changed into a white summer dress with red roses on it and spaghetti straps and taken her hair out the ponytail she always wore when she worked out on her punching bag and was now walking toward Gotham Auto Body Repair. When she got there, she planned to enter the small front office and tell the person at the front desk that she was here to see Rocky, but when she did arrive, she saw Rocky was already standing a good distance away from the body shop talking to another man, who looked like another auto repairman. Then all of a sudden, she saw the other man pull a plastic bag from the pants pocket of his uniform and hand it to Rocky. It looked to be white powder! Cocaine? Rocky was doing cocaine? Oh, my God! She hid behind a parked car in the main parking lot, so they wouldn’t see her. She saw the two men speak to each other for a bit before the other man walked away. She could not believe what she had just seen! She had to confront him about this! So, she got out from behind the car and started walking up to him. “Rocky! Rocky, what the hell are you doing? Is that cocaine that man just handed you?” Rocky’s eyes widened in absolute shock at seeing her! “Babe! What are you doing here?” he asked. “Well, I was going to surprise you on your lunch break,” she said furiously, “but then I saw that man give you that bag! Are you doing crack?” Rocky closed his eyes and sighed. “I’m not going to lie to you, babe,” he said, “yes this is cocaine in here. Rob, that guy you saw here, is supplying me with it.” Chase opened her mouth in shock. “How long have you been doing this?” she asked. Rocky lowered his gaze. “About a week and a half,” he replied. “Why? Why, Rocky, are you doing this?” Chase asked, her voice becoming very upset. Rocky looked at her again. “Well,” he said, “Rob was already into crack first, so one day he just took me aside and convinced me to try it. I said no way, I was going to tell the boss, but then I kinda couldn’t resist. So, I tried a little bit. What I felt was, wow! I can’t really describe it, and from there on I just got hooked.” Chase had a sudden thought. “Don’t tell me you’ve been doing that crack in my apartment!” she said angrily. Rocky’s eyes widened. “Oh, no, babe,” he said, “I would never do drugs there! Mainly because I wouldn’t want to risk the chance of leaving something there!” He put each hand on her shoulders, but she shook him off. “Listen,” she said narrowing her eyes at him, “I cannot be with someone who does this kind of stuff, is that clear?” Rocky spread his arms out slightly. “C’mon, it’s not like I’m going to convince you to have any. Besides, this will be our little secret.” “No way,” said Chase, her voice steely now, “Either you try to get clean or we’re through!” Now Rocky was getting upset. “Don’t make me make difficult choices,” he said. “What?” asked Chase incredulously, “you don’t want to try to give up the crack for me?” “Babe, I still love you,” said Rocky, “but letting go of this stuff, I just can’t do it!” Chase put her hands on her hips. “Alright,” she said, eyes still narrowed, “if you want to choose your crack over me, then we’re through!” “Chase?” said Rocky pleadingly, “C’mon!” “No!” said Chase sternly. “You made this choice, now you’ll just have to be dealt the consequences! I’m going back to my apartment now, don’t follow me! You can come over later and get your boxer shorts.” “No, I’ll just leave them,” said Rocky, “you can just donate them to a second-hand store or something.” “Alright,” said Chase, “that’s fine, I can do that, really.” Then she turned and walked the direction she had come from towards her apartment. She looked over her shoulder. Rocky was still standing there, a very defeated look on his face. When she faced forward again she started to get teary eyed. Oh, god, mom was right. Why didn’t I listen to her? She thought to herself. When she returned to her apartment that was when the waterworks started. Trixie noticed her owner was in distress and trotted quickly over to her. Chase bent down to pick up the little dog and hold her. “Oh, Trixie,” sobbed Chase, “What did I get myself into?” Trixie reached up and licked Chase’s face. “Oh, you’re such a good girl,” Chase cooed. Mom! I should call mom and tell her what happened. She thought to herself. She sat down on the couch with Trixie still in her lap and picked up her phone to dial her mom’s number. After a few rings Katherine picked up. “Hello?” she said. “Mom, this is Chase,” Chase replied, still crying a little. “Dear, what’s wrong? Sounds like you’re crying,” said Katherine, deep concern in her voice. “Yes, I am crying,” said Chase, “I just found out today that Rocky’s doing crack! You were right, Mom, about the guys I’m attracted to!” She heard her mom sigh on the other line, then say, “Oh, dear, Chase, yes, I was really afraid something like this would happen. Listen, would you like me to come over there, honey? We can talk about it more then.” “Yes,” said Chase, “yes, I would like that.” “Good,” said Katherine, “Chasity’s at home right now, but would you like me to call her and ask if she would like to come along too?” Chase’s eyes brightened at the thought of seeing her sister, especially at this awful time. “Yes, I’d love for her to come!” she replied. “Ok, we’ll be there, honey, just hang on.” “Alright, see you, Mom. Love you!” “I love you to, sweetie.” Replied Katherine. 

Some time later Chase, her sister, and their mom were all sitting on the couch together, with Trixie in Chase’s lap. Katherine was sitting on one side of her while Chasity was sitting on the other side of her. She had her head on Chase’s shoulder and her arms around her, trying to comfort her. “I really should’ve listened to you, Mom!” said Chase feeling very upset, “Now look! If you want to feel angry with me, I understand.” Katherine put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder and said, “No, I’m not angry with you, I’m just disappointed.” Chase nodded her understanding. “But,” her mother continued, “You made a very wise decision to walk away from that.” “Yes,” replied Chase, “If he wanted to get clean, I’d probably give him another chance, but noooo, he has to have his damn cocaine!” “Well, dear, I’m sure there are lots of nice men in this city that you could date instead,” said Katherine. Chase reached up to Chasity, who was still laying on her shoulder and brought her head down to rest on her chest. Chasity tilted her head up slightly to look at her sister and said, “I’m so sorry this happened to you, Chase. But Mom’s right, I’m sure there’s plenty of nice guys in Gotham, it’s a huge city!” Chase ran a hand down her sister’s hair and, speaking to both her sister and mom, said, “Yes, you’re both right, maybe it’s time to make a switch to the type of men I can date. I’ve been dating these bad boy types for so long though, it may not be easy.” “No, it won’t,” said her mom, “but I think you can do it.” Chase felt her sister nod her head against her chest. “I think so too, Chase,” she said. Chase hugged her sister tighter and said, “Thank you, Mom and sis, you have been a good help and support to me about this. I mean it.” “That’s what family is for dear,” said Katherine smiling. “I’m starting to feel a little better,” said Chase, “but you two are welcome to stay here a bit longer and visit.” Katherine looked at the clock on the wall. It was about 3:00. “We could stay for a couple more hours or so,” she said. “That would be really lovely,” said Chase. She offered her mom and sister both some decaffeinated coffee and they both accepted. Then the three of them sat around with their coffee and chatted until it was time for Katherine and Chasity to head back to the Gotham Park. 

Later that evening after Katherine and Chasity left Chase called her dad to tell him what happened. He really wasn’t any angrier than her mom was, but like her mom, was disappointed. He told her he was proud of her for breaking up with him when he decided not to get help. Selina would be proud too, he said, when he told her. They finished up their conversation before saying goodnight to each other and hanging up. Chase sat where she was at for a minute. She did actually feel better. Oh, she still felt hurt about all that had happened today, but she wasn’t nearly as upset as she was before her mom and sister came over. Well, I better get to bed, tomorrow’s a brand-new day, I suppose. She thought to herself. With that she got up from her couch and headed toward her bedroom. Trixie awoke from her sleep and followed Chase like she always did when it was time for bed.

THE END


End file.
